


Coming In

by Arkada



Series: Not Alone [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, F/M, It Gets Better, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's asexual, and he's been putting himself in Medical to keep it secret from the Avengers. Telling them makes things worse before they're better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In

**Author's Note:**

> I DO own The Avengers. On blu-ray. Take that, copyright laws!

“I don’t want to do this.” 

It’s all going to go wrong, Clint knows it. He lucked out with Thor, but not everyone’s lived with an asexual for a thousand years. The rest of the team is going to be confused or ignorant – somebody’s going to say ‘what’s that?’ like people always do. Clint only told Thor because he noticed the self-harm and demanded an explanation for it. None of the others have noticed, so why can’t this just be their secret? 

“Clint.” Thor’s huge hand reaches down and clasps Clint’s shoulder like he might run off without it, and really, there’s a definite chance of it. “If you had done harm to me, unknowing, would you not rather I told you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then offer your teammates the same courtesy.” 

But it’s not that easy, he’s not complaining that they hurt his feelings. He’s coming out as asexual and it’s just not going to work. 

Clint’s thought about this an awful lot, and lying and injuring himself were the alternatives and he took them. But Thor’s got him now, and he’s not going to let Clint get away with that again. 

“Why can’t I-” 

“No.” 

Clint doesn’t even know what he was going to say. 

“If you do not tell them now, then when?” 

He gives a shaky laugh. “How about never? Does never work for you?” 

Thor doesn’t say anything, which is fair enough, because Clint wasn’t serious. He’s got to tell them sooner or later and preferably before the next mission when he’ll have to come up with a different lie. 

The door opens, and Clint looks away like if he can’t see his friends, they won’t be there. But he can still hear them, Steve and Tony walking with heavy clomping sounds, Bruce quieter and Natasha all but silent. The rustle of clothing as they settle into the chairs around the conference table, the faint squeak as somebody pushes their chair in. 

They’re all in a line opposite Clint, sitting in his chair overshadowed by Thor, standing behind him like a guardian angel. 

Why didn’t he think to ask Thor to say it for him? ‘Clint’s asexual’, that’s all it would take, and Clint wouldn’t need to be here at all. 

Except it’s way too late for that, because they’re all _here_ , and if saying ‘Clint’s asexual’ is really all it would take then Clint can do that much for himself. 

He still keeps his head down, and talks to his hands, knotted and white in his lap, and Thor’s, solid on his shoulder. 

“I’m asexual.” 

It hangs there, irretrievable, and everything’s over, all the lies and the self-harm, even though he’s still bandaged up from yesterday’s escape, and all of Clint’s defenses are gone. They know the truth and they’re going to judge him, he’s _weird_ and _different_ and he’ll never fit in to the sexual team dynamic- 

Thor, if he could hear this, would be telling him to shut up right about now. Only for all his pretending, he’s really not talking to Thor. 

Clint looks up and glances along the table. 

Tony’s brow is furrowed, confused and thoughtful, probably trying to work out how anybody could not be sexually attracted to him. Steve’s almost certainly never even heard the word, looking back at Clint in sheer bafflement. Bruce looks weirdly upset, almost horrified, and Clint’s stomach just turns cold at that, because Bruce of all people won’t get this, he’s overcome the Hulk to have sex with the others and won’t see why Clint can’t do the same. 

And Natasha… 

Natasha’s face is bloodless and her hand’s flown to her lips. She shoves back from the table, almost knocking her chair over, and practically runs from the room. 

“See?” Clint mutters to Thor. “Told you so.” 

Because now Natasha knows he’s been keeping secrets from her for years, that he didn’t trust her with this; she’s rethinking every little thing in their whole relationship. And she’s probably smart enough to work out what he did to get out of the team group sex. And god, but he’d happily have kept knocking himself around on the battlefield if it had meant he wouldn’t have to watch Natasha run away from him. 

Steve clears his throat. “What’s a sexual?” 

There it goes. Clint wants to bang his head on the table. _Every. Damn. Time._ Still, Steve’s from the 40’s and it’s no surprise if SHIELD didn’t fill him in on a sexuality that many researchers don’t acknowledge exists- 

“It’s one word, Cap, ‘asexual’, but still. Unpack, Clint?” 

And Tony too. Tony, the self-confessed _playboy_ , how the hell is he supposed to accept Clint for what he is? 

Clint just spits it out. “It means sex isn’t a thing for me. I don’t want it, don’t need it, don’t have it. Oh, and I don’t love. Romantically. That’s aromantic.” 

Steve’s brow furrows as he’s thinking it over, but at least he’s thinking. 

It’s a hell of a lot better than Tony, who comes up with “Bitch, please, I’m Tony Stark! Your sexuality is irrelevant.” 

God, he knew this was going to happen. Clint wants to be _sick._ “No. _It’s not._ ” 

Tony leans back a little and waves his hands at Clint. “Hey, back off, Hawkbreath, it was a _joke_.” 

“This is no joking matter.” Thor's hand tightens, a promise of support, and _if only_ Clint had thought to leave this all to him. 

Bruce takes his glasses off and starts fiddling with them, the way he always does when he’s being serious. 

At least somebody is. 

“You know, low sex drive can be a symptom of stress or depression, or even endocrine dysfunction, are you sure-” 

And Clint wants to be sick again. “I haven’t been stressed the whole time since I hit puberty, doc, I _know_ my body and I have never once wanted sex, okay, I’m _not_ sick and I’m not wrong!” Thor told him so, Thor said there was no shame in this, it’s okay, and Clint has to trust Thor because he can’t even trust himself. 

Clint jumped off buildings to try and make this come out right. Thor gave him a massive hug. And Clint knows who did the better job. 

“But he kind of has a point,” Tony says, not sounding hesitant at all, just completely believing in Bruce. “I mean, seriously, the sex is _fantastic_ , you don’t know what you’re missing out on!” 

“Yeah, I don’t.” 

“So how can you knock it if you’ve never tried it?” 

Clint’s fists clench and he shoots out of his chair. Thor’s hand goes flying off him. “I’m not _knocking_ it, okay, I’m just _not interested._ I don’t _want_ to know what it’s like, I don’t _care!_ ” He wants his _friends_ back, that’s what he wants, wants them to stay with him because they want to but every time they’re with him they’re missing out on sex and he knows they want sex more- 

Thor grabs him again and pushes him back into the chair, both hands on Clint’s shoulders this time. It takes a couple of steps to get there; Clint didn’t even notice he was heading for the door. 

“You shame yourselves,” Thor growls. “Clint comes to you and says you have made him lonely and uncomfortable, and you seek to blame him? We have left him alone after every mission for months on end and never once thought there was anything amiss. How can you not kneel at his feet and beg forgiveness?” 

“Hey.” Clint reaches up and pats Thor’s hand reassuringly. “No kneeling necessary, okay?” Not to mention that it wasn’t months on end. Kind of felt like it, but it’s only been three since they started sleeping together. Four at the most. 

Bruce blinks slowly. “How do you mean we’ve isolated you? You were too injured and you told us we should go ahead.” 

“Too injured. After _every_ mission.” 

Three sets of eyes shoot to the bandage on his arm. Tony almost spits. “ _Fuck_ , you’ve been doing this to _yourself?_ ” 

Steve’s almost as horrified. “ _Why?_ ” 

“Because it was better than this! Because Thor’s right, I come to you and say ‘this is how I am’ and you tell me that I’m sick, that you can fix me, that I’ve been wrong this whole time, that I should just try it and maybe I’ll like it! Natasha won’t even be in the same room with me. This is part of me and it’s not just going to go away. And I know you don’t get that but seriously, put your backs into it. Try and believe me for a minute!” 

They sink back into their chairs like he’s shooting arrows, not words, and for a second he’s ashamed of himself. This is his _team_ , they don’t deserve to be yelled at just because Clint’s feeling a bit rough. 

But he’s only feeling rough because of them, because he was right all along and this was a bad idea. 

He looks up at Thor and tries to lace his voice with sarcasm so he doesn’t sound like he’s pleading. “Can I go now?” 

“Hang on, Clint,” Steve says. “You’ve said your part, but we still want to work this out, right guys?” 

Bruce locks eyes with Clint. There’s the same look of horror again as when Clint first said the words. “I’m sorry. That night when I fell asleep on you? I’m really sorry.” 

Huh? That was awesome. That’s what Bruce is horrified at? “Why?” 

“Because I invaded your space like that, you must have been really uncomfortable…” 

Clint wants to explode again but he can feel that Thor’s really getting fed up with his drama queen shit. Frankly, so’s Clint. “Just because I’m asexual doesn’t mean I don’t like being touched. There was nothing sexual about that night. I’d fall asleep on any of you guys, because you’re my friends. Trust me, if I want to get out of something, I do it.” 

They all look at his arm again. Tony points. “That’s stopping, right?” 

“Are you guys going to expect me to sleep with you if I’m physically capable?” 

They flinch, and Tony grinds out “ _No._ ” 

Clint shrugs. “Then I’ll stop.” 

Is Tony remembering the same thing that Clint is? All those chilling promises of ‘one day’, swearing he’ll drag Clint into the orgy whether he wants it or not? And Tony didn’t use those exact words but that was how it _felt_ , has he worked that out for himself yet? 

Why should he have? It’s not like Clint’s mentioned any of this, not like he’s told them exactly how _cold_ it was out there on the outside, how he tried to kill himself. He didn’t try very hard, but still. Should he? Should the team know how much it hurt? 

Only it wasn’t their fault, they weren’t doing this on purpose and it was really Clint who was running away from them, it’s not like he was pushed. It’s not like they _knew_ and went ahead anyway. 

Yeah, but it’s like Thor said, if Clint had somehow made _Thor_ feel upset and lonely and miserable and like shoving his head underwater was the best way to deal, Clint would want to know. He’d want Thor, or any of the team, not to have to keep that inside them. 

“Okay,” Tony says, and slaps his hand onto the table. “So what do you want us to do, Clint? What, do we stop having sex because you don’t want to? It’s not like you guys can’t use the pool because _I_ have a water hangup-” 

“How about if we go off to use the pool after _every single mission_ and you just get left on your own. How about if you don’t want to tell us you’ve got a hangup at all and you have to lie and make excuses to get out of it, because you think we’ll judge you as weak or scared if you tell us. Only you’re on a team with Natasha and Bruce and they’ll know if you’re not really hurt so the only way out is to actually get hurt, and after every single mission the team’s having the time of their lives while you’re wrapping up all the shit you did to yourself this time. So yeah, Tony, I think it’s fair to say I do want another post-mission activity.” 

Tony blinks. And blinks some more. Steve and Bruce have their heads down, as ashamed of themselves as Thor could ask for. 

And it’s his fault, goddammit, now they all feel awful and if Clint had just kept his mouth shut then they wouldn’t be looking like someone just ran over their dog and Natasha would still be talking to him. 

And he wouldn’t have Thor standing behind him and he’d keep beating himself up and lying to them. Is that really what he wants? 

No, of course it’s not, he didn’t want that at all. But it’s all gone so wrong and it could have been so much better: ‘I’m asexual’, ‘Okay, let’s watch movies after missions’. But instead they didn’t know what it was and they didn’t get it and they told him he was sick. 

But he’s only got to do this once and if he can just make it come out right, maybe it’ll be okay. 

“I had this thought,” Clint says. “A team sleepover might be nice. Pile all the blankets and pillows and stuff together and just all lump in, nice and close. No sex, just… being with each other.” 

And god, it sounds stupid, what is he, eight years old? But it’s what he wants and he’ll never get it if he doesn’t ask. 

He probably won’t get it anyway, but he really has to try. 

“I miss you guys. You all disappear and take care of each other, and I don’t know who’s hurt or anything.” 

Steve nods. “Okay. If everyone agrees, next mission, we’ll give that a shot.” 

And that doesn’t exactly make everything okay but it’s definitely not worse. 

Tony’s mouth opens and Clint just knows what he’s going to ask. Is he capable of thinking about anything but sex? “And _yes_ , you guys can keep screwing around in the meantime. Just don’t make it about the team.” 

Tony nods. “Can do.” 

He stands up and strides away; Steve looks up, worried, and follows him. Bruce stands up too, floating awkwardly before looking back at Clint. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, before he’s gone. 

And then they’re _all_ gone and Clint almost wants to cry but he’s too empty. Why can’t everyone on the team be Thor? Easy and accepting? Bruce wanted to _fix_ him, to diagnose him with stress or depression or something. It makes no sense how not wanting sex is such a big problem. It’s just like Thor said, it’s a pleasurable activity like any other. Is Clint under-golfed as well as under-sexed? Does he need a prescription to increase his interest in skydiving? 

For all that, Bruce was the only one who actually apologized, but that doesn’t cover it. Thor admitted guilt in spades and hugged Clint for three whole hours before they finally went to bed. And that, actually doing something, that means a whole lot more to Clint than a couple of words. 

Words are still more than he got from Steve or Tony. 

Yeah, but Steve’s just looking forward, and he _is_ supporting Clint’s plan, and Tony never apologizes for anything. 

Clint shakes his head. Hell with it. They’re his team and he’s stuck with them, and all things considered, it’s good enough. They know, and he didn’t get kicked off the team – they are changing to bring him back in, and that’s all he can ask for. 

Clint pats Thor’s hand again, a silent tactile ‘thank you’, and Thor squeezes his shoulder, ‘you’re welcome’ and ‘good job’. 

At least, however rough it was with the others, he’s got Thor. 

~ 

Natasha finds him on the archery range. 

For anyone else, it would simply that be the odds are in favor of bumping into Clint on the range, given that’s where he spends most of his time. 

But for Natasha, it’s got to be a calculated move to give him the home field advantage, a place where he’s comfortable and she’s a stranger. 

She’s probably going to apologize for running off and leaving him to face the others. He’s always been able to count on her support and it kind of sucked to lose her like that. 

But saying sorry now isn’t going to change what she did. 

On the other hand, this isn’t about making him feel better. It’s for her. 

He can put up with it for her sake. “Yeah?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Wow. He really missed that mark. “Because I didn’t want you to know.” 

“Why not?” 

He finally turns around and looks her in the eyes. They’re flushed red from crying and there’s a faint outline on her cheek where she’s splashed water to wash away the tear marks. No wonder she left him. He arches an eyebrow. “It made you cry. You think I wanted that?” 

“I’m crying because you _lied_ to me, you idiot, not because you’re asexual!” 

“I never lied! About that,” he adds, because yes, he did lie once about being too injured to join in. “I just didn’t tell you. Didn’t think you needed to know. It wasn’t like you were hitting on me and I wanted you to stop. Look, nothing’s _changed_. I’ve always been this way.” 

“I just thought you trusted me.” 

Clint sighs. He does trust her, trusts her with his life, to watch his back in the field. Why is a lack of romantic and sexual feelings so important? “Does it matter? It’s like telling you I’ve only got one kidney. Yes, if there’s a problem then you need to know. But until then? It’s nothing to do with anything.” Not that he does have only one kidney, but it’s a useful comparison. “I’ve told you now because yeah, it was a problem. But before you wanted me to sleep with you? Why did you want to know?” 

“It just feels like I should have,” she says. And yeah, Clint told the others that it’s a pretty big part of him, that it’s important and it matters, but still, it’s not their business unless he decides it is, and only today, or technically last night, did he make the call that yeah, they did need to know. 

“It’s still me. I’m no different. And hey, it’s not like you’ve ever asked.” 

She bites her lip. Clint can almost see the words churning behind her eyes, betrayal mixing with logic. He feels it too – why has he come out to others and not her? 

Well, one was Agent Berkley who was hitting on him and wasn’t taking a simple ‘no’ for an answer. He came out to Coulson because he was investigating the thing with Berkley as potential harassment. Then there were his buddies back in the circus when he was a teenager, in the first flush of ‘hey, guess what I learned today!’ before he worked out that it went better if he kept it to himself. 

Also, most of them didn’t care. 

He doesn’t know what orientation Natasha identifies as. And he doesn’t care either. Whatever she is, she’s still Natasha, and knowing the label now won’t change anything about the past six years. 

She appears to reach much the same conclusion, nodding firmly, looking less frazzled than a minute ago. “Cool. Come here.” She reaches out and they both step in together, and she hugs him. 

It’s a bit awkward, not knowing where to put their heads or their arms. Their relationship has always been defined in missions, in being on the job and getting the work done. They’d done it well, but prior to the Avengers they’d never done much hanging out apart from training together for the next assignment. 

It’s nice to be getting closer to her as a friend, as opposed to a partner. 

Then she shifts her hold and flips him onto his back, knocking the air from his lungs. He keeps himself still and doesn’t fight back because he’ll just end up here again with extra bruises. 

“You hurt yourself because you didn’t think you could trust me?” 

He looks up at her and forces himself to speak to the pure anger in her face. “You _love_ sex, Nat. I thought you’d want a teammate you could actually have it with.” 

She goes from furious to appalled. “You thought we’d replace you?” 

“Yeah.” Yeah, he really did. 

She shakes her head. “Clint. I don’t sleep with these guys just because they’re my team. Do you think the whole of SHIELD is one big pile? Do you think I’ve slept with everyone I’ve been assigned to work with? I sleep with them because they have my back, because they’re loyal and I care for them. And they’re extremely hot. I can’t get that just by replacing you with some sniper who’s bi.” 

He kind of wants to snap, ‘well forgive me for not knowing how sex works’. Only that’s not the point. The point is he was an idiot and should have trusted her. Even if he thought he was ruining the team dynamics and hid from Steve, he should have trusted Natasha. 

“Okay.” 

Her hold on him melts back into the hug. He’s forgiven for keeping it back, and she’s forgiven for having a rough time swallowing it. Maybe he should have done it like this with the others, one-on-one – it came out really well with him and Thor. 

Too late now. And really, he doesn’t have time to mope around. There’s shit to avenge. 

~ 

No shit gets avenged, though, before Tony corners him in the library. 

Clint’s pinned against a bunch of books on Genghis Khan before he even knows what’s going on. 

It’s Tony standing in front of him, right up in his personal space like he’s testing Clint’s unsexual boundaries. That, or it’s just how Tony stands all the time, close and in your face. 

“Yeah?” 

Tony looks away for a second and then back. “I was a jerk. About this whole asexual thing.” 

It’s taken him a week to work that out. But at least he got it. 

Clint shrugs. “You’re always a jerk. Don’t worry about it.” 

And he means that. Standing this far from Coming Out Day, it doesn’t hurt so much anymore. It’s over, in the past, just like all the other crap that’s happened to him all his life. He heals quick. 

Witness the gash down his arm and all the other stuff he did to himself. All the evidence is vanishing. 

Tony shrugs too. “I ordered a bunch of sleeping bags for the post-mission slumber party. And stocked up on popcorn.” 

 _That’s_ Tony. Awkward, bit-too-late semi-apology aside, it’s Tony all over to leap on the problem and solve it to the best of his ability. Clint grins. Sleeping arrangements are a problem he’s happy to have Tony solve. “That sounds good.” 

“Least I can do after dumping you on your bruised ass for four months while plotting to drag you into our depravity.” 

For all it’s in the past, it’s nice to have Tony acknowledge that it happened and he did it. 

Clint nods. 

~ 

There’s movie night and training and they go out for pizza, and it’s _almost_ normal. It’s just that the team are making a little too much of an effort to make sure they _don’t_ sit any further away from Clint, to make sure they’re still accidentally brushing his hands when they pass things around the table, to not go easy on their combat holds. 

But it’s close enough, and at least they’re trying to be normal. They’re not just dealing with the asexuality, Clint’s also been self-harming out of fear of what they’ll think of him, fear that he’d get kicked off the team. They’re coping with that too, so yeah, it’s going to take a while. 

And Clint’s doing the exact same thing, watching his step real closely, not talking about missions because of what he did after them, not talking about their relationship, trying not to be withdrawn and spend too much time on his own. 

Because, and he can face it, he fucked up just as much as they did. So maybe they left him out, but he made them. Maybe they went on to the sex afterwards, but he told them to. 

Maybe if he’d just told them that first time, it might not have come out like this. 

But it really wouldn’t have been much better. There still would have been Bruce and Tony and Steve and Natasha, reacting almost exactly the same – medication, confusion, betrayal; and Thor, unconditionally supportive. Maybe there wouldn’t have been the self-harm, but that’s Clint’s business and it’s not a big deal for him. Desperate times, desperate measures. 

But it’s too late now and it’s all very well to think of this, but he remembers the times he was actually making these decisions and he really believed that he was making the best choice for himself. He really was afraid of the others’ reactions and avoiding them was the better alternative. 

So it’s going to take all of them a while to get their balance back. 

But they’re trying. 

~ 

Then there’s a mission. 

Well, not so much a mission as a press conference, the first anniversary of New York, focusing on the repairs that have been made so far and how much there still is to do. Also, will Loki be coming back, what else have the Avengers done, do they plan to continue as a team, and do they drink Coke or Pepsi. 

Even Tony’s worn out by the time the army of reporters gets sick of them. Bruce is swaying on his feet and Clint’s seeing double. His ears are ringing from microphone feedback and he just wants to plunge headfirst into bed and not come up for a week. 

Glancing around at the tiredness and _blegh_ on every face, that’s what the others want too. 

A little excited thrill glows in Clint’s chest. Will they remember, do they want to… 

They crash in the communal living room where it all started, and Tony goes to a wall closet and pulls it wide. 

He starts dragging out futon mattresses and pillows and sleeping bags and chucking them back over his head into the middle of the room, more and more and more until it’s way funnier than it should be. _This_ has got to be the last piece, no, _this_ one – this one? Tony’s almost crawling onto the shelves to reach the rest and that closet is sure as hell bigger on the inside. 

He finally comes up with a solitary pillow and turns around and grins at the others. 

It’s infectious, but it doesn’t really need to be because Clint’s already over the moon. He _is_ getting this, getting everything he wants, he’s with his team and they’re with him and they _want_ to be here. He looks around and nobody’s hands are in weird places, nobody’s sporting those intense looks they always did before the orgies. They’re smiling instead, starting to arrange the mountain of bedding, somebody asking if Tony has pajamas in there too or if they’ll have to get them for themselves. 

Thor looks over at Clint and gives him a nod with a smirk, ‘see, I told you so, everything’s okay’, and yeah, maybe it is, but it’s only because Thor held his hand/dragged him every step of the way. There is no way he would have done any of this without Thor and he’s so glad he’s got a god on his side. 

Seriously, who wouldn’t be? 

Bruce and Natasha smile at him, a little shy and still apologetic, ‘we screwed up’, and Clint smiles back because they’re his team and he’ll forgive them for stuff worse than this. Yeah, it hurt, but it could have been worse and it’s getting better. He screwed up too, letting paranoia get the better of him and thinking that they’d get rid of him for anything less than outright treason – and even that, technically, he’s got away with. He’ll trust them and they won’t leave him alone, and everyone’s okay. 

Steve gives him a nod too, sharper than Thor’s, ‘yes this is the official team event’ and that’s all Clint ever wanted. 

Tony leans down to whisper in his ear, “Make sure you get next to Steve, he’s the warmest,” and then hesitates like he’s not sure he’s crossed a line. 

Clint nods, subtly, ‘yes, that’s okay’, and whispers back. “Does he snore?” 

“No, but Thor does.” 

“Slanderous lies!” Thor shouts, trying not to laugh, half-swamped by the mattresses he’s arranging. “’Tis Tony who snores, and seeks to blame it upon me!” 

Tony chucks a pillow at him. It unbalances Thor’s stack and he goes down. 

Clint barely ducks the return volley and Tony splutters behind him, a whole mattress in his face. 

Bruce whoops and whacks Thor over the back of the head with a pillow; Natasha counterattacks by wrapping him in a sleeping bag and dragging him down. 

Steve leaps to Bruce’s rescue but is brought down by Thor, and Tony jumps in to pummel them both with pillows. 

Clint knows he’s grinning like an idiot and loving every minute, because this? 

This is his team. 

He grabs a sleeping bag and dives into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on my fics, questions, and updates, please visit my [Tumblr](http://ao3-arkada.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sex is not the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006557) by [writeaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeaddict/pseuds/writeaddict)




End file.
